Daphne Parkman
Daphne Parkman is a canon character adapted to World 8: Brave New World by Superheroesfanatic-IR and Lowri. In this world, she has the abilities of Enhanced Speed, Obstacle Manipulation, Mental Shield and Amplification. She will in future also manifest Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion. She is currently engaged to Matt Parkman, and lives with him in New York. Abilities Currently, Daphne possesses 4 out of a possible 5 abilities. They are all natural, and it is likely that she inherited them from her maternal family. Her first ability is Enhanced Speed. This means she can run at near the speed of light, appearing as a blur to most others, and she can also carry others with her at this speed. She's fast enough to be able to move in frozen time, and she can time travel when augmented or amplified. All of her movements are much quicker than normal, any pauses and delays seem longer to her, and her reflexes are also enhanced. She can move quickly enough to run on water, but not on air or on a vacuum. In addition to this, the ability enables her to walk normally even with her cerebral palsy. Her second ability is Obstacle Manipulation. Using this, she can remove any obstacle which blocks a person's path or prevents them from moving forward. It could be a physical obstacle, a barrier or forcefield, a mental block or even an illness. She can also place any of these obstacles in people's way. All she needs to do is think of an obstacle vanishing or appearing, and it will do so. Her third ability is Mental Shield. This means she can choose to protect herself and others from any mental abilities, and raise an invisible shield which blocks these powers. She can prevent a person from hearing thoughts, render telepathically induced hallucinations obsolete, and prevent a person from being telepathically controlled. Its possible that she may even be able to block mental manipulation. Her shields are also undetectable, since they would trick a telepath into believing that his or her ability had still worked, when it hadn't. ]]Daphne's fourth ability is the ability of Amplification. She can strengthen her own abilities and those of others, similarly to using ability augmentation, and she can also strengthen physical traits such as speed and strength. In addition to this, she is able to amplify skills, mental development and intelligence. There is no spark or other visible sign when she uses this ability, and it can only be detected by the effect it has on the person it's used upon. Her final ability will be Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion. Daphne will share this ability will her half-brother, Gabriel Silvestor. She is yet to manifest it, but like him, she will be capable of causing objects to explode and freezing them temporarily in time. She will need to aim at the object with both her hands and her eyes. Originally, she will cause combustion when angry, and immobilisation when afraid, but she will eventually overcome these emotional controls, and will learn to access the two aspects consciously. Family *Mother - Mrs. Millbrook *Father - Mr. Millbrook *Half-brother - Gabriel Silvestor *Fiance - Matt Parkman *Stepson - Matt Parkman Jnr *Adoptive daughter - Molly Walker *Future son - Sam Parkman *Future daughter - Daniella Parkman History Daphne grew up as an only child on a small corn farm in Lawrence, Kansas. She was diagnosed with cerebral palsy from a young age, much to her dismay since she'd wanted to be a runner like her mother. However, shortly after her mother died of cancer, she manifested her ability, and ran away from home after the funeral. She travelled around the world and lived briefly in Paris, where she also met her half-brother Gabriel for the first time. She hadn't even been aware of his existence before then, as their mother had never mentioned him after leaving his father and giving up the boy for adoption. Gabriel never told her of how their mother's phoenix mimicry had enabled her to revive from her cancer and survive for a few more years before dying of the same disease again. Daphne was captured by Building 26, and was on the flight which crashed. She was shot at the crash site, but managed to run to the others and was healed. She then hid with the others in Russia, and she began a relationship with Matt Parkman. After the hunting of evolved humans ceased, she and Matt moved to live together in New York, and Daphne got a job as a courier. She and Matt were recently engaged, and Matt used his newly manifested aerokinesis to fly her to the moon where he proposed to her. Roughly a month afterwards, she was approached by a man working for Pinehearst, who gave her a card and a job offer. She considered it at first, until she mentioned it to Matt and noticed how it caused him to freak out. He then explained to her about the painting he'd done previously, which depicted her death linked to Pinehearst. She reassured him that she no longer considered intending to work for that company, but also expressed her fear that it wouldn't be enough to save her. However, since Pinehearst was defeated, she now believes that she is safe. Etymology Daphne is a Greek name meaning "laurel" which is derived from a classic Greek myth. Her maiden name, Millbrook, may refer to a mill near a stream or brook. Her future marital surname, Parkman, may refer to a keeper of a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.